


Wait For It

by Camerahead12



Series: Babble Babble [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dean Winchester Uses ASL, Hamilton References, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Dean can't speak well, has a hearing aid. Is a sign Language interpreter. (28)Sam lawyer (24)Castiel doctor (30)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Babble Babble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701370
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Wait For It

Castiel adjusted his position in his seat again, eyeing the curtains excitedly. It was his first time seeing Hamilton, and he had heard nothing but amazing things about the show from his coworkers at the hospital. He had bought a ticket two rows back from the stage, slightly off to the left. Expensive, but he knew it would be well worth it.

People continued to flow into the room, somehow knowing exactly how to find their seats right away. By the time the lights started flickering for the fifteen minute warning, it felt like he had been waiting for what seemed like hours. He was blessed to have an elderly couple sitting to his right, and a tall, nicely dressed brown haired man on his left.

Castiel checked his watch again and saw it only ten minutes from eight. He looked back up towards the stage, heart racing with anticipation. A flicker of movement in front of the stage caught his eye. He tilted his head, squinting in the dimming light to see a man dressed in black jeans, a dark shirt, and a red dress shirt (buttons open) bathed in a low, yellow light. He was casually moving his hands with purpose, looking at the tall man beside him. Castiel glanced beside him to watch the man beside him give him an irritated look, and adamantly signed something back.

The dark dressed man let out a bark of a laugh, quickly covering it up with a cough. "Sorry for my brother." The brown haired man whispered a little too loudly beside him. "He's an idiot."

Castiel furrowed his brow, staring bank and forth between the pair, not sure how to respond. The brother standing in the little pool of yellow light was signing something aggressively. Curious, he turned to the man beside him tapping him on the arm. "What is he saying?" Whispered Castiel.

A rediculous goofy grin breaks out over his face. "He says he isn't an idiot, and he can read lips." He glances back his brother, then signs something in return. "I told him to stop trying to flirt with a guy who can't sign, and focus on the guy he's here for."

Castiel nods slowly, looking back at the brother who's attention was now on an elder gentleman in the front row. Something about his carefree grin spread across his face, hands casually moving with ease, brought a smile to his lips.

"Sam Winchester, by the way." The man whispers, again, a little too loudly beside him. "That's my brother Dean."

"Castiel Novak." He extends his hand as best he can at the awkward angle.

"First time seeing it?" Sam nods to the stage.

"Yes." Castiel nods, glancing over at Dean who is now smiling down at the gentleman he is apparently here to interpret for. The way the light is hitting him, he almost seems to glow. "I heard my coworkers saying it was an amazing show, so I thought I'd check it out myself."

"My third time." Sam states. "The first time I brought my girlfriend, Jessica. She really enjoyed it. Haven't been able to find a free Saturday to get her to go with us again."

Castiel tilts his head. "Us?"

"Yeah, my brother gets a free ticket for doing what he does, and gives it to me." Sam shrugs. "Not like I'm complaining. It's a really good musical."

Castiel looks back at the Dean again who is now staring at the both of them with a confused expression. He watches Dean hesitantly sign something to Sam. Sam chuckles and quickly answers. Before Castiel can ask again (which he really shouldn't, it's not like it's his business), Sam leans down, and turns his face away from his brother. "He asked what 'the cute guys name is'."

Castiel feels his face flush, and glances back at Dean, who is now turned back focused back on the gentleman he is here for. He shifts in his seat, and clears his throat.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything after this, want to go get something to eat with us? There's this awesome diner down the street. Dean really loves their pie."

"I, um..." He really had no reason not to. Truly he was just not use to being invited places. "I mean, if you don't want to that's cool. I just thought I'd throw it out there. You seem like an alright guy." Sam says.

"No, I mean, yes." Castiel silently curses himself, eyes falling back towards Dean. "What I mean is, I would enjoy that, thank you."

"Awesome, dude! Alright, I'll shut up. Curtain is opening."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul! Let me know what you guys think! ^_^


End file.
